The prior art is already aware of item supporters or drink holders attachable to furniture or the like, such as lawn furniture. Examples of prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,544,817, 3,021,106, 3,239,272, 3,370,820, and 3,463,436.
The prior art is limited to support members which generally utilize only a single clip or connector for attaching the holder to a chair or the like, and they do not disclose the arrangement of spring clips which align with the furniture legs or other supports, nor do they disclose holders which have special provisions for receiving and supporting drink glasses or coffee mugs or the like, and, still further, they do not have arrangements for maintaining the holder in a level but cantilever manner. Another specific difference and distinction with the prior art is that the prior art does not have a holder which is supported on two legs or at two different points along the holder and yet be self-aligning with the chair legs to which it is attached and to also be arranged so that it can remain with the chair in the event that the chair is a folded type and is actually in the folded position.
Accordingly, the present invention improves upon the prior art and provides a supporter or item holder which avoids the aforesaid deficiencies and presents a structure which is an overall improvement in the respects mentioned above. Specifically, the supporter or holder of this invention is readily and easily attached to a supporting object, such as foldable lawn furniture, and the connecting members, such as spring clips, are self-aligning with the angled legs of the lawn furniture or the like so that the support member or shelf can be horizontally disposed as desired and in a readily accomplishable manner. Still further, the supporter or item holder of this invention can be utilized with folding furniture, such as lawn furniture, and it need not be removed from the furniture when the furniture is folded. In actual practice, the supporter or item holder utilizes spring clips which attach to the furniture legs and can slide therealong when the furniture is folded so that one need not even touch or adjust or in any way maneuver or provide for the supporter or item holder when the lawn furniture is being folded.
Still further, the supporter or item holder of this invention provides for means for a stable and secure positioning of the holder member itself and in a cantilever or outboard fashion relative to lawn furniture or the like, and the supporter or item holder is therefore sufficiently secure to remain in a stable and horizontally projecting position for supporting liquid containers such as glasses and cups.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.